


How They Met

by colourscat



Series: Suck It And See [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I'm not even kidding this is only fluff, M/M, literally fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourscat/pseuds/colourscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can’t exactly point the moment where it happened, it just did. It could be when Cas told him his first pun, it could be when Dean first heard Castiel’s laugh or maybe it was when they met. But he doesn’t care when or why or how he fell in love, he just knows that he did. Loving Castiel is the worst thing that’s ever happened to Dean, but the only thing worse than loving him -that Dean can think of- is not loving him. This is the chessy, clichéd, angsty, funny and completely and absolutely fluffy story about how Dean met Cas and how it changed his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Met

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is a story I made because I just love fluff, and yeah...   
> Hope you guys like it!

Dean was sitting in his room looking for something interesting to do, because he was bored. Oh boy he was so so sooo bored he could die, he wanted to do something, ANYTHING. Then as if send from god above he got a text, he grabbed his phone as fast as humanly possible and checked the message. 

Friday 7.30 pm

from: Benny

Hey brother, are you going to the ball? 

Shit, shit, shit. The ball, Dean had totally forgotten about it, he had totally forgotten about the ball and he had 30 min to be there. In other words he was absolutely dead, why? Because it was the ball that was organized by his boss every year and he made it quite clear that he wanted Dean to go. He took a less-than-5min shower and rushed to put his suit on. When he was done he ran to the door and got into his car. When he was finally on the road the sighed, he was damn lucky that Benny had texted him, he would get killed by his boss if he didn’t attend. 

After 20 min he finally arrived, just in time to see him. The beautiful guy with blue eyes and black hair that made Dean a mess. And when Dean saw him in a black suit and blue tie, well he couldn’t help but stare it was as if he was hypnothised by the beautiful stranger and then, he turned around and Dean could see him clearly, and boy was he handsome. After a while Dean noticed that he was staing so he turned his head and blushed. Then he decided that he was walking up to that guy and asking him to dance with him, or at least talk to him and find out his name. 

So he did he walked as calm as possible and tapped the guy on the shoulder, the guy turned around and god was he gorgeous. Dean extended his hand nervously and said in his calmest voice “Hello there, I’m Dean Winchester” the guy shook his hand and said “Castiel Novak, a pleasure to meet you Dean” and Dean was defenetly not expecting that voice. They stared at each other until a cough made Castiel turn around. “Sorry how rude of me, this is Meg Masters” he pointed to the small women with brown hair besides him, ”And this is my brother Gabriel”

Dean shook both their hands and then said “Cas would you dance with me?” Castiel turned his head like a lost puppy-which was adorable and completely endearing-and asked with a confused expression “Cas?” now Dean was blushing. “Yeah, your name is kinda long” Cas smiled and took Dean’s hand-which of course DID NOT make Dean blush-and guided him through the room to the dance floor. When the music started Cas smiled the biggest smile in the universe and it made Dean want to see him smile like this everyday. “I love this song” said Castiel as they danced and swayed to the music, Dean held Castiel tightly and spun him around from time to time while Cas hummed the melody. Every now and then Dean would spin Castiel and would hear the most beautiful laugh in the entire universe and he would feel complete. It was weird to feel so attached to someone he just met but he couldn’t help it, it felt right to be with Castiel. 

When the song ended he didn’t let go of Castiel instead he grabbed his hand and took him outside. “Where are we going Dean?” Said Castiel turning around with a frown, but Dean just smiled. “I’m taking you to dinner” Castiel relaxed visibly and chuckled. “What is so funny?” asked Dean with a chuckle of his own because damn it, he liked Cas’ laugh “For some reason I feel attracted to you” Castiel said with a soft smile that made Dean’s heart stop. 

Dean pulled Castiel closer and moved his head so his lips were almost touching Cas’ ears. “Well, that’s because I’m adorable” Dean said with a low voice, Castiel shook his head. “You are awful.” He said and then it happened. Castiel kissed him, it was soft and gentle and Dean loved it. “So, where are we going?” Castiel said in a soft voice. “We are going to get some pizza.” 

The pizza place was close to the ball, so they walked there in a comfortable silence, Cas would sometimes hum a random melody and Dean would listen with a soft smile. They finally arrived at a small pizza place, and asked for a table for 2. There they shared a pepperoni pizza because “seriously Cas, you can NOT eat vegetarian pizza” and talked. They talked about everything and nothing, they shared some jokes and puns:  
“Hey Dean, how many tickles does it take to make a squid laugh?”   
“I don’t know Cas, how many?”   
“Ten-tickles!”   
“…”   
“…”  
“Cas”  
“Yes Dean?”  
“You’re a dork” 

And by the end of the evening, Dean didn’t wanted to leave, he denied the idea of leaving and ignored the feeling of tiredness. That was, until Castiel heared Dean yawned and looked at his clock. “Oh my, it’s getting late and you’re tired, I should probably leave.” Said Castiel standing up and fetching for his wallet. “No, Cas” Dean said taking the other man’s hands in his own. “No what Dean?” said Castiel looking into Dean’s green eyes. “Don’t go, and don’t pay.” said Dean with a soft voice, Castiel said nothing, he just sat again and smiled softly. “Ok” 

 

 

The rest of the night was spend in between laughs and smiles, they eventually left the restaurant and walked, and talked. They talked about their hobbies what they enjoy, etc. And Dean found out that Castiel should be the most boring person ever, he has a boring job (“Cas who the hell even likes maths” “Shut up Dean, they’re important and fun”), he has a boring routine, boring hobbies. 

But Cas is the most interesting person Dean’s ever met. Maybe is the way Cas talks like every single word is chosen carefully and it’s the most important thing he’s ever gonna say, maybe is the way Cas’ eyes light up everytime he talks about his cat (which Dean now knows is called Sherlock because: “Dean don’t make fun, Sherlock Holmes is a fairly good detective”), he doesn’t know what makes Cas so damn interesting and endearing. It’s like Cas is a mystery wrapped in amazingly good looks. 

“Cas” says Dean stopping abruptly their walk.  
“Yes Dean” Castiel replies turning around to meet the other man’s eyes.   
“Will you spend the night with me?” Dean asks looking hopefull and Castiel can’t help but to laugh. “Dean, I’m already spending the night with you”   
“No, I mean at my place. Not like having sex, just you know…sleeping, like in the literal sense of the word.”   
“Oh” Castiel now had a serious face, shit was Dean going to fast, was that too sudden.   
“Cas I-I am sorry…”  
“Yes Dean, I want to sleep at yours” Cas smiled, Dean relaxed and breathed properly.  
“Ok”   
“Ok” 

So yeah, Dean and Cas met in a ball, the most supidly clichéd way of meeting. They danced and talked and ate and fell in love to the music and after that night they hardly ever separated, Dean learned lots of things about Castiel, and Castiel learned lots of things about Dean. 

People often say that falling in love is something abrupt, I mean it’s literally called falling. But for Dean and Cas, it was something slow and gentle more like gliding.   
And soon in became spring and their love flourished.


End file.
